


The Trouble With Wrappers

by p_nd18



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Mainly Jungkook is just a perv, side namjin, slight oral fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_nd18/pseuds/p_nd18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a short (reeeeeally short) drabble from my folder about JiKook and an oral fixation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble With Wrappers

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't come up with a better word than unconsciously, but Merriam-Webster said that the third definition was, "not intended or planned : not consciously done" so that's what I went with.

It wasn't a secret that Jimin had an obsession with candy, but it wouldn't have been a problem if Jungkook wasn't such a pervert.

"Hyung," Jungkook called out to Jimin weakly. "Please...stop that."

"What's wrong Kookie?" Jimin asked. He sat up from the lounging position he was in to stare worriedly at the younger boy sitting across from him. Unconsciously Jimin moved his sucker to one cheek.

Jungkook stared at the bulge now protruding from Jimins cheek. He let out a weak whine before awkwardly standing up and speed walking to their shared bedroom.

Jimin pouted from his spot on the couch before shrugging and laying back down.

+

Jin glared at Namjoon from his position by the kitchen door, where he had previously been watching the "Jikook" encounter. "Why are you laughing? These poor boys don't understand their compatibility!"

"Jin, babe, calm down." Namjoon paused to let out another chuckle. "It's just... do you think this is going to cause a Pavlov's reaction or something? You know, what if he gets used to this classical conditioning and whenever he hears a candy wrapper open he starts drooling or gets all hot and bothered?"

Jin contemplates Namjoons theory for a moment. "Oh no. Nonononono. What about fan signings? What if someone brings candy to that? How do we explain that to the fans?" Namjoon burst into another got fit of giggles resulting in Jin attacking him with a series of slaps to the arm and a remark of, "This isn't funny Namjoon!"

**Author's Note:**

> yay


End file.
